After You're gone
by pensilabcd
Summary: Luhan yang selalu berharap Setiap dia mendengar cerita itu... Setiap dia melihat gundukan tanah itu... Setiap dia melihat batu nisan itu... ITU MIMPI! Tapi tidak, dengan jahatnya takdir selalu mengatakan bahwa itu NYATA! Dunia yang seolah selalu berkata "Kau harus menerimanya Luhan" Dia selalu ingin sendiri. Tapi seorang pria dengan angkuhnya masuk kedalam kehidupannya. HUNHAN! GS!
1. Chapter 1

Luhan yang selalu berharap

_Setiap dia mendengar cerita itu..._

_Setiap dia melihat gundukan tanah itu..._

_Setiap dia melihat batu nisan itu..._

ITU MIMPI! Tapi tidak, dengan jahatnya takdir selalu mengatakan bahwa itu NYATA! Dunia yang seolah selalu berkata "Kau harus menerimanya Luhan"

Luhan selalu menjauhi keramaian. Dia selalu ingin sendiri. Tapi seorang pria dengan angkuhnya masuk kedalam kehidupannya tanpa sengaja.

Sehun. Nama dengan 5 huruf tapi sangat banyak memiliki sifat yang membuat Luhan kesal. Adu mulut, sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sehun dengan tatapan mata tajamnya dan mulut pedasnya yang semakin membuat Luhan darah tinggi. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun memberinya Keuntungan. Keuntungan yang selalu ditolaknya. Akankah mereka terus adu mulut ketika bertemu? Keuntungan apa yang ditolak Luhan?

**TBC**

**Annyeong. Ini baru prolognya. Gimana? Mau lanjut atau delete aja? Wkwk  
With Love,**

**DeeNa**

**Last word. REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Your Gone**

**Author : DeeNa**

**Ch 1 : Hari sial atau hari keberuntungan?**

**Main Cast : Hunhan. GS for Xi Luhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go go go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perpaduan suara rintik hujan dan suara televisi yang dibiarkan menyala tanpa ada yang menonton. Rumah kecil dikelilingi tanaman yang menjalar sebagai pagar rumah. Sangat klasik, tapi memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi pemiliknya.

Luhan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dia menggeram tertahan dan membentuk kertas yang berada ditangannya menjadi bola. _Tuk_! Bola kertas terbuang kesembarang arah.

_Cukup sudah_! Batin Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Dia mengambil minuman ber-_isotonik _dari dalam lemari es dan meneguk sampai habis. _Ups! _Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya otaknya tidak bisa mengeluarkan ide – ide atau imajenasi yang biasanya tertumpah begitu saja dikertas putih itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya hari ini.

Luhan memperhatikan rintik – rintik hujan yang turun di jendela didekat lemari es. Tanpa sadar, kakinya menuntun untuk mendekati jendela. Dipegangnya kaca jendela itu. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Sambil menenangkan jantungnya, dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya bergetar, Luhan tersenyum miris.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang –lagi–. Ketika menyadari pintu telah terbuka, Luhan melangkahkan sedikit kakinya lalu mengadahkan tangan kirinya.

_Tes! Tes! Tes!_ Air hujan tersebut tertampung ditelapak tangan secara perlahan. Kepalanya mengadah keatas melihat langit berwarna abu – abu.

_Aku rindu_, -batin Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, sesuatu yang langka untuk 2tahun terakhir ini. Dibasuhnya wajahnya dengan air hujan yang tertampung di telapak tangannya. Wajah kusutnya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih segar. Perasaannya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik. _Sungguh!_

Luhan menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tepat saat dia ingin berbaring ditempat tidur nyamannya, handphone-Nya berdering. Dengan cekatan, dia mengambil handphone-Nya yang berjarak selangkah dari posisinya saat ini. Luhan mengambil malas handphone-Nya dengan kaki. Dia melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone-Nya, dan menggeser ikon telephone berwarna hijau ke kanan menggunakan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Apa kau tidak kerja hari ini?"_

"Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Lagian, hujan juga masih sedikit deras" Jelas Luhan sambil melihat kaca jendela kamarnya.

"_Baiklah. Ada proyek baru yang harus kau selesaikan, Lu. Aku tunggu kau dikantor. Bye, deer" _

_Tut… tuttt… tuttt…._

Panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak. _Selalu seperti ini! –_desis Luhan tidak suka. Luhan melangkah menuju lemari, dibukanya pintu dua daun itu.

"Mari kita lihat. Apa yang bisa kita gunakan hari ini?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. Tangannya terulur mengambil peplum bewarna tosca dan rok span bewarna hitam. Dengan gerakan lincah, Luhan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dia juga memasangkan belt kecil diperutnya untuk mempermanis tampilannya.

* * *

"Ya! Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Xiumin ketika melihat Luhan yang baru saja datang. Luhan tersenyum kecut. _Cerewet!_ Batin Luhan.

"Shut up! Masih pagi"

"Kau dipanggil keruanganan bos"

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kau dipanggil keruangannya"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. _Tumben sekali, -_batin Luhan.

Luhan menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu, pintu besar kokoh yang terlihat begitu mewah dan berkuasa itu seakan mencerminkan apa yang menunggu dibaliknya. Sambil menenangkan debar jantungnya dibukanya pintu itu, dan ketika menyadari tangannya berkeringat, Luhan tersenyum kecut,

_Seperti akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja_, -desisnya dalam hati.

Ketika masuk Luhan menyadari ruangan itu sangat luas. Suasana didalam ruangan itu sungguh elegan, dengan penataan ruang dari desainer terkenal dan perabotan kelas tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk ruangan ini. Temperaturnya diatur senyaman mungkin dan samar-samar tercium aroma citrus yang menenangkan. Semua yang ada diruangan ini sungguh menyenangkan, _ups!_,.. salah, semua menyenangkan kecuali satu hal, dan satu hal itu adalah sosok dingin yang duduk tegak dibalik meja dengan keangkuhan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah dirinyalah pusat dunia.

"Aku mempunyai project baru untukmu, Luhan"

"Apa seperti yang dikatakan Xiumin?"

"Tepat! Aku ingin kau menulis buku tentang Oh Sehun?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan bosnya. _Shock!_ Tetapi bosnya itu biasa saja dengan reaksi Luhan, karena dia telah menduga sejak awal. Luhan melemparkan tatapan kepada _"Apa kau sedang bercanda Park Chanyeol? Ini tidak lucu, sungguh! _ Bosnya itu

"Aku ingin kau menulis tentang dia. Bocah itu sedang naik – naiknya saat ini"

"Apa kau gila? Aku tau bocah itu sedang ramai dibicarakan orang dan mengapa harus aku?!" Hilang sudah tata karma yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh Luhan. Dia merasa begitu kesal kepada bosnya saat ini.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tepat sesuai dengan dugaannya, pikirnya. "Ya! Sopanlah pada bosmu. Yang lain telah memiliki project masing – masing, Nona Luhan" Chanyeol mengatakan dengan santai. Dia berbohong! Ada sesuatu yang ingin Chanyeol rubah. Sesuatu dari temannya itu –Luhan-.

Luhan menggeram tertahan. _Cukup sudah! _–batin Luhan

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan menulis buku tentang dia. Lebih baik aku resign dari sini" Ancam Luhan. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan bosnya itu. Sudah jelas, dia –bosnya- tau jika Oh Sehun adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Dimana letak otak waras Chanyeol?

Suasana menjadi hening. Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ancaman Luhan, untung saja Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik. Jika tidak, mungkin Luhan akan tertawa bahagia.

"_Game is On" _–batin Chanyeol

"Aku akan memberikanmu cuti 1 bulan jika kau mau menulis tentangnya. Bukankah kau sangat ingin berlibur?"

Telak! Chanyeol tau apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. Luhan mendesis tidak suka dalam hati.

"Aku ingin 2 bulan" Luhan mengajak Chanyeol bernegosiasi.

"Tidak. Kau adalah penulis terbaik disini, jadi tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu libur terlalu lama. Jadi, 1bulan atau tidak sama sekali?" Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Menatap Luhan yang tampak sedang menimbang – nimbang tawaran yang diberikannya.

"Baik 1bulan. Jadi, kita akan memberikan keuntungan satu sama lain. Deal?" Luhan menjulurkan tangannya, Chanyeol dengan antusias menyambut tangan Luhan. Mereka berjabat tangan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk andalannya, tetapi Luhan tidak menyadarinya. _Ups!_...,, Luhan terjebak didalam permainan Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap pintu yang tertutup dengan agak keras. Dia telah menduga, jika Luhan akan menolak tawaran itu dan akan menerimanya dengan apa yang diinginkan Luhan sejak dulu –Berlibur–. Sudah lama Chanyeol merencanakan ini dan menunggu kapan terjadinya. Dan dia rasa, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai permainannya ini.

"Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun"

Chanyeol mengucapkan dua nama itu bagaikan mantra. Lalu senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"_Well, aku akan mengawasi kalian" _–batin Chanyeol dengan senyum yang masih terukir dibibirnya.

Chanyeol mengambil benda persegi panjang bewarna hitam dari sakunya. Lalu dia mengklik ikon buku telephone. Tangannya menari – nari mencari nama seseorang disana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

* * *

Luhan menggerutu tidak jelas disepanjang jalan sehabis dia keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Para pekerja lain, hanya menatap luhan dengan pandangan seolah berkata _"Apa kau baik – baik saja?"_ dan Luhan mengabaikan semua tatapan itu.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja, Lu?" Xiumin memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi lesu.

"Ya. Aku baik – baik saja sebelum aku masuk keruangan itu" Luhan menarik setengah nafas pendek.

"_Aku ingin kau menulis tentang dia. Bocah itu sedang naik – naiknya saat ini" _

"_Aku akan memberikanmu cuti 1 bulan jika kau mau menulis tentangnya. Bukankah kau sangat ingin berlibur?"_

Wajahnya semakin lesu, ketika teringat akan perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah BIG MISTAKE dalam hidupnya!

Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sialan itu? Jelas – jelas dia tau jika Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak masa kuliah. Sungguh, Luhan benar – benar tak habis pikir.

"Brengsek"

"Sialan"

"Bangsat"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Aku membencimu!"

Luhan bergumam entah pada siapa. Yang jelas, saat ini hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan. Tidak searah. Dan dia paling benci ketika saat itu datang.

Luhan duduk tidak nyaman dikursi kerjanya. Matanya fokus pada computer di depannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal menurutnya. Tapi dia bingung itu apa. Diperhatikan baik – baik layar komputernya.

"Brengsek!" Luhan baru teringat, jika dilayar komputernya kini terpajang foto Sehun. Musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya. Xiumin menatap malas pada temannya itu. _Mengapa dia lambat sekali bereaksi? –_pikir Xiumin.

Luhan mengambil handphone didalam tasnya. Kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya pada Chanyeol. Ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidup Luhan. Mulai dari proyek baru, hingga foto yang terpajang di layar komputer kerjanya. Nanti apa lagi? Batin Luhan tidak suka.

Luhan berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Dia ingin keluar dari sini. Dia malas bekerja hari ini. Moodnya sedang tidak baik. "Aku akan keluar. Jika Chanyeol bertanya kemana perginya aku, bilang saja 'ini semua gara – gara kau' okay?" Luhan menatap xiumin dengan tampang memelas. Xiuman hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'Iya'. Toh, hanya menyampaikan saja pikir Xiumin.

"Baiklah, aku jalan. Bye" Luhan berpamitan pada Xiumin. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju parkiran mobil. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan go away dari kantor.

Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia memberhentikan mobilnya saat melihat supermarket. Dia keluar dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Tidak, sebelum dia kecipratan genangan air hujan. Sungguh hidupnya sangat sial hari ini.

Mobil yang menabrak genangan air itu berhenti. Seorang laki – laki keluar dari jok pengemudi. Dia menghampirik si korbannya tadi. Ingin meminta maaf.

"Maaf. Tadi, aku tidak sengaja" Ucap laki – laki tersebut yang melihat Luhan sibuk membersihkan bajunya dengan tissue.

"Iya tidak-" Luhan terpengarah. Dia menggeram tertahan. Hilang sudah niat untuk memaafkan laki – laki itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau. Kupikir siapa, Tch" Laki – laki tersebut berkacak pinggang. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap Luhan.

"_Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun!" –_batin Luhan. Bisa saja Luhan mencakar muka Sehun dengan kuku panjangnya. Tapi dia tidak ingin tidur di penjara. Dia masih waras untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Minta maaf. Cepat!" Perintah Luhan dengan ketus

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, tadi?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan malas. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Cepat katakan" Luhan memaksa dengan nada dingin.

"_Kau tidak pernah berubah, Nona Luhan" _–batin sehun sambil merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Tidak akan" Sehun berkata dengan santai. Matanya memperhatikan mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata.

"Ya! Cepat minta maaf at-" Ucapan Luhan terpotong.

_Trashhh….._

Sehun memeluknya, tepat saat mobil melintas dan genangan air tadi terkena mereka. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Sehun yang terkena. Luhan terlindungi oleh tubuh Sehun.

**Te to the Be to the Ce**

**Gimana Chapter pertamanya? **

**Penasaran gak?**

**Mau lanjut atau delete aja? Hehehe…**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Your Gone**

**Author : DeeNa**

**Main Cast : Hunhan. GS for Xi Luhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Go go go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Dia terdiam sebentar, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Luhan.

Atmosfer disana menjadi canggung. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan keduanya. Luhan menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Sehun? Dia menatap Luhan dengan intens.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya-Sehun-. Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar kata – kata yang baru saja diucapkan Luhan.

"Hanya itu?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan muka datarnya.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja" Sehun berlalu menuju mobilnya sambil melepas kemeja yang dipakainya dan terlihatlah kaos hitam polos. Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan senyuman lirih.

* * *

"Tidak. Aku tidak menerima tamu. Sekalipun itu kau" Luhan berkata dengan tegas pada benda persegi panjang ditelinganya.

"Terserah kau saja. Intinya, aku tidak menerima tamu. NEVER!"

_Pippp…_

Luhan memutuskan panggilan itu. Tidak perduli dengan seseorang yang sedang mengumpat dirinya. Dia tidak ingin terima tamu. NEVER! Dia hanya ingin sendiri dirumah nyamannya ini. Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengganggunya.

Luhan, memang selalu tertutup dengan siapa saja. Dia selalu ingin sendiri, tanpa terkecuali. Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaan Luhan, memang memperbolehkannya untuk kerja di Rumah. Luhan memang special dimata bosnya itu. Entah, apa yang mampu membuat Chanyeol memperbolehkan Luhan berkerja dirumah saja. Luhan saja tidak tahu, saat dia meminta bahwa dirinya ingin berkerja dirumah saja, bosnya-Chanyeol- langsung menyetujui. Terkadang Luhan bingung, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, ini adalah keberuntungan tersendiri buatnya.

Luhan menyalakan televise, dan mendesis tak suka saat benda kotak itu menyiarkan tentang sosok pemuda yang Luhan benci. Musuh bebuyutannya. Oh Sehun.

Luhan memainkan remote televisinya dengan setia. Setiap dia mengganti program acara televise tersebut, pasti selalu menyiarkan berita tentang Sehun. Umpatan – umpatan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dengan kasar dia mematikan televisinya, membuang remote televisinya ke sembarang arah.

"_Aku ingin kau menulis tentang dia. Bocah itu sedang naik – naiknya saat ini" _

"Ya kau benar Park. Tapi aku tak akan mencari informasinya sendiri. Cih" Ucap Luhan entah pada siapa ketika mengingat ucapan bosnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju komputernya, lalu mengklik icon document. Dan jari – jemari lentiknya mulai menari – nari diatas keyboard berwarna.

_**Ketika hati seseorang tiba – tiba tercampur dengan banyak hati…. itu mulai membuat hati wanita merasa tidak nyaman.**_

_**Jadi takdir…. Tolong berhenti menarik – narik begitu keras pada hatiku untuk menarikku masuk.**_

Luhan menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, jari – jarinya malah mengetik kata – kata itu. Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sudah lama sekali pikirnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah" Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Sepertinya aku butuh mendekorasi ulang"

* * *

"Oh Sehun, mari kita berpesta" Seseorang wanita mewakili temannya untuk berbicara di intercom _pent house _Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Oh. Apakah kau sangat bersemangat hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. Cepatlah buka pintu Oh"

Sehun membuka pintu pent housenya. Tanpa dipersilahkan, wanita dan teman – temannya itu masuk. Duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya.

Wanita yang berbicara di intercom tadi menghampiri Sehun. Menaruh beberapa belanjaan yang dibawanya tadi. "Apa kau menerima tawaran itu hun?"

Sehun melirik sekilas wanita itu. Dia sedikit heran dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan wanita itu. Bukankah dia kekasihnya? Mengapa dia tidak tahu? Pikir Sehun. "Tentu saja Baek. Lagian, Chanyeol hyung adalah sahabatku sejak masa kuliah dulu"

Wanita itu-Byun Baekhyun- menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Jadi siapa yang akan menjadi editormu dalam buku itu?"

Sehun berjalan menuju lemari esnya. Mengambil beberapa wine yang selalu tersedia didalam lemari esnya. "Entahlah. Chanyeol hyung belum memberitahuku, Baek"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan pacarnya itu. _"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Park Chanyeol? –_batin Baekhyun. "Benarkah?" Tersirat nada tidak suka dalam perkataanya.

Sehun berbalik arah. Menatap Baekhyun bingung. Mengkerutkan keningnya "Hmm. Ada apa memangnya?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lemah pertanda tidak ada apa - apa. Sehun acuh tak acuh dengan sikap Baekhyun hari ini. Aneh pikirnya.

"Hun-ahh" Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang mengambil beberapa snack dari dalam lemari es.

Sehun menengok kesamping, menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat aneh hari ini. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menutupnya lagi. Baekhyun terlalu takut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Lebih tepatnya dia takut dengan reaksi Sehun.

* * *

Luhan berjalan menuju gundukan tanah yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya. Langkahnya berhenti sebentar. Dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, terkesan sangat menderita.

Luhan mengeluarkan kaca mata hitamnya dari dalam tasnya. Memakainya. Luhan berjongkok agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan gundukan tanah itu. Tangannya terulur begitu saja untuk menyentuh gundukan tanah itu. Luhan tersenyum lirih saat menyadari jari – jemarinya bergetar.

Luhan menaruh bungan mawar yang dibawanya sedari tadi di atas gundukan tanah itu. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi mulus dan halusnya dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. Hancur sudah pertahan yang selama ini dia bangun. Tidak ada Luhan yang selalu berbicara dengan nada ketus. Tidak ada Luhan yang selalu membentak seseorang. Tidak ada Luhan yang selalu mengumpat dan masih tidak ada banyak lagi.

Luhan membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya. Luhan terduduk, kakinya tidak kuat menahan berat badannya. Tubuhnya lemas. Tanganya memukul – mukul gundukan tanah itu sambil terus menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dia tidak perduli jika akan ada orang yang melihatnya seperti ini.

Luhan mencoba menguasi dirinya, meredakan tangisannya. Luhan menatap lekat gundukan tanah didepannya. "Kris" Luhan melontarkan satu katu itu seperti makna.

Luhan mengelus gundukan tanah itu. "Kris-ahh, kau tau? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini"

"Kris-ahh, kau tau? Aku ingin kau kembali"

"Kris-ahh, kau tau? Aku ingin kau memeluk diriku lagi saat aku sedang lelah dengan semua pekerjaanku"

"Kris-ahh, kau tau? Ak-"

Luhan memotong ucapannya. Menarik nafas pendek sebentar. Menghapus beberapa air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku ingin mati bersamamu kris. A-aku ingin hidup bersamamu" Luhan menangis sejadi – jadinya sambil terus memukul gundukan tanah didepannya. Luhan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu dan lirih. "Maafkan aku" Ucap lirih orang itu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Tidak baik berucap seperti itu, nak" Seorang wanita menghampiri Luhan. Berjongkok, menyamai posisi Luhan yang terduduk.

Luhan menoleh kesamping kanannya. Luhan balas tersenyum lirih saat wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum padanya. "Kau tau?-" Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Wanita itu paruh baya itu terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Luhan, memotong ucapannya.

Wanita itu menata Luhan penuh makna "Aku belum selesai berbicara" Wanita itu menghela nafas pendek sebentar. "Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi adalah tempat kita belajar, belajar untuk kuat tanpa dirinya. Jangan takut akan kesulitan dalam kehidupanmu, karena itu awal perbaikan dari usaha yang kamu lakukan untuk melewati hal itu. Jangan mudah menyerah, nak. Lihatlah, mereka semua. Jangan terlalu membawa dirimu larut dalam kesedihan ini terus" Wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk sekeliling orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Luhan terdiam, dia melihat tidak ada yang menangis seperti dirinya tadi. Wanita itu benar.

Luhan menoleh kearah kanan, tempat wanita itu berjongkok tadi. Kosong! Wanita itu tidak ada. Kemana perginya? Pikir Luhan.

"_Malaikat atau bukan. Manusia atau bukan. Entahlah, siapapun itu kau. Terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku"_ –batin Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis.

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Tangan mulus baekhyun membuka pintu tersebut, dan menguncinya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Kenapa dikunci?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tapi dia juga heran, tidak biasanya Baekhyun mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dia menatap tepat manic mata Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti sudah tau alur ceritanya, Honey"

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, menandakan panggilan masuk. Dia mengkerutkan keningnya, saat tertera nama "Xi Luhan" di handphonenya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggeser icon berwarna hijau kekanan.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

Luhan mendesis tidak suka. Dia melihat baekhyun yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol "Ya! Jika kau ingin bermesraan jangan dikantor. Cepat buka pintunya"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepala keseluruh ruangan kerjanya. Telak! Luhan berada dijendela dengan jari telunjuk kanan yang menghantuk – hantukkan pada jam ditangan kirinya. Durasi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Untung saja ruangan kerjannya kedap suara. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Membisikkan sesuatu, agar rencananya yang belum dimulai ini tidak gagal. Baekhyun mengangguk, bertanda dia paham dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakana padanya tadi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kunci pintu tersebut. "Hai, Lu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Luhan menatap datar bosnya itu "Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Hal itu semakin membuatnya ingin merubah diri Luhan.

"Calm down, Lu. Berbicaralah yang sopan pada bosmu" Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya. Menggoda Luhan yang seperti marah.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar. Lalu menatap bosnya itu "Ya! Jika tidak ada apa – apa mengapa kau memanggilku kemari?" Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan. Dia lelah, dia ingin beristirahat dirumah setelah menangis sejadi – jadinya tadi dikuburan.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya. Dia melihat mata Luhan yang sedikit sembab dan hidung yang memerah.

"_Apa dia habis menangis?"_ –batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan penasaran. "Apa kau habis menangis, Lu?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya seolah mencari jawaban dimanik matanya. "Tidak"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tidak mengakui rupanya. Pikir Chanyeol. "Okay. Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktumu Nona Xi. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu denganmu"

Luhan menatap dengan pandangan _"Jangan, bermain – main denganku Park Chanyeol!" _kepada bosnya itu. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum Lebar sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun yang duduk dengan anggun disofa ruang kerjanya. Tangan memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari samping.

Luhan menatap malas dengan drama didepannya ini. _Upss!..,,_ kau juga akan memiliki drama seperti itu sebentar lagi Luhan.

Luhan semakin kesal dengan Chanyeol. Dia merasa dipermainkan. Seseorang datang, membuat Luhan mengurungkan yang berniat ingin memaki Chanyeol.

Seseorang itu datang tanpa melihat Luhan yang berada tidak jauh darinya "Hei, hyung".

Luhan nampak berpikir. Dia merasa familiar dengan suara ini. _Gotcha!_,,.. Luhan membeliakkan matanya saat menoleh kearah pintu. Dia melihat Sehun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Oh tidak, tepatnya Chanyeol. Bos yang paling menyebalkan yang dia kenal.

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai tepatnya. Dia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat Lucu menurutnya. _"Well, sepertinya ini akan seru"_ –batin Chanyeol.

Luhan mengawasi Sehun. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun. Dia menghela nafas kasar. "Aku pergi"

Sehun menoleh kearah kirinya. Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan. "K-kkau? B-bagaimana bisa k-kau disini?"

Luhan mendesis tidak suka. Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Ya! Ini tempat kerjaku, Bocah!"

Sehun mendelik tidak suka kepada Luhan. Dia tidak terima dipanggil bocah seperti itu. Terutama oleh Luhan. Musuh bebuyutannya. "Siapa yang kau anggap bocah, Hah?" Sehun menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Luhan bertekuk lutut didepan Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "Mianhae, sajangnim. Maafkan atas perbuatanku tadi. Mianhae jebal"

Luhan menggeram tertahan sebentar. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan emosi yang menggebu - gebu. "Apa kau berharap aku berkata seperti itu Oh Saekkia?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar namanya dipanggil seperti itu. Dia tidak terima! "K-kau beraninya…." Sehun menunjuk muka Luhan yang berubah menjadi ekspresi sok polos.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membiarkan drama didepan mereka terus berlanjut. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan saling melemparkan pandangan _"Game is ON"_

**Te to the Be to the Ce**

**TBC**

**Annyeong. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama. Maaf juga karena chapter ini kurang seru. Deena, lagi stuck sama tugas – tugas yang belum aku kerjain. Oh bahkan belum aku sentuh sama sekali wkwk. **

**Kalau ada yang mau kepo bisa kepo ke deena RastiNA_ gak papalah promosi sekali – kali. Wkwk. #AkuKhilaf #Janganhinaaku **

**Untuk yang udah review makasih banget ya. Buat yang side readers makasih udah mau baca ff aku. Tapi kalau bisa jangan jadi SR dong kak. Hehehe :D**

**Ayo review lagi, biar Deena semangat ngelanjutin ffnya. #Apaini #Gadengcanda**

**With Love, **

**Deena**

**Last Word. REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Cuman mau bilang. ini mau lanjut apa ga?

With Love,

Deena


End file.
